


Petunia

by mirkku



Series: Tales of Femslash Week 2020 [3]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tales of Femslash Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: Sheena thinks about Colette one evening at an inn
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Sheena Fujibayashi
Series: Tales of Femslash Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Petunia

**Author's Note:**

> So heres day 3! I’m personally happy that I made it this far! It’s kinda starting to feel easier to write!  
> Also, I havent actually finished Symphoni yet so if anything is weird its maybe bc of that

Sheena really didn’t understand how she got here. When she had first traveled to this world from her own, she had been dead set on killing the Chosen. She didn’t think that it would be a hard job, she was skilled and it was for the good of her whole world. Besides, she had thought, if the other worlds Chosen was anything like Zelos, it wouldn’t be a big loss.  
She couldn’t have been more wrong.

When she finally got to know the other worlds Chosen, she realized that she was a kind and selfless girl, and couldn’t stay away from her. She should’ve maybe realized that from the start, seeing as Colette had been so nice to her even after she had declared that she would be killing her. Deciding to help them had been a tough decicion at first, but the best that she ever did, because somehow, after that, Colette couldn’t stay away from her either.

So here they are now, sharing a bed at an inn. Colette is brushing her hair at the dresser next to the bed, which has a small mirror on top of it. Next to the mirror there is a candle, which in Sheenas opinion, made Colettes eyes twinkle beautifully.

Sheena pulled the blanket over her shoulders while she waited for Colette to finish brushing her hair and join her in bed.  
It didn’t take long for Colette to put the brush down and turn towards Sheena, smiling gently. After blowing out the candle she pulled the blanket up on her side of the bed and got in, got as close to Sheena as she could, and in turn Sheena put her arm around her. After a brief good night kiss, they both slowly drifted to sleep, Sheena with the thought that she is incredebly happy to be next to Colette.


End file.
